


Taking One For the Team

by Drazyrohk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Time, Fluff, Hand Wavy Medical Procedures, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Heatwave suffers from an excess of charge, Chase takes it upon himself to fix the leader of their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One For the Team

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my random collection of stories written on loose paper in my room this morning. I was surprised, after reading it, to find it was not only complete, but it was actually pretty good. So I'm sharing it with you!

There were some instructive manuals on the ship’s computers that gave him some clues as to how to help Heatwave. Ratchet helpfully filled in the blanks. When it was time, Chase found their leader in the basement bunker in his usual spot.

Instead of punching his training dummy, Heatwave was leaning on it heavily with his vents open, cycling air to cool himself. He had his optics dimmed and his denta grit so tightly, Chase could hear his jaw creaking when he entered the room.

Heatwave let out a near inaudible whimper. Chase gave him a moment, trying to see if he would compose himself, but the squad car was forced to approach while their leader still ailed.

“Heatwave. I was hoping to speak to you in private.” He said as he strode purposefully towards the fire truck. Heatwave startled and straightened, shoving his vents closed and turning with a scowl. “Do you have a moment?”

“Do I look like I’m in the mood to talk?” Heatwave growled. Static moved over his hand as he clenched it.

“I am aware you are feeling under the weather after today’s events, and I am prepared to lend a servo.” Chase said simply, unsubspacing a data pad.

“What makes you think I need one?” Heatwave turned back to his training dummy, giving it a vicious punch.

“... perhaps it would be best to continue this conversation inside the ship.” Chase murmured, putting a hand on the red mech’s shoulder. A current moved over it and Chase met Heatwave’s optics. “I have something to show you. It will more than likely make you feel better.”

Letting out a non-commital grunt, Heatwave shrugged him off but strode towards the ship. “Fine.” He stated, Chase wondering just how badly their leader was effected by the substantial charge he had sustained earlier that day. “But only so you don’t keep pestering me!” 

The ship door was locked and secured. Chase made a sweep for recording devices and deactivated both their comms. He had taken care to let the Chief know he would be out of reach for a time, so he felt only a little unease at being cut off from the team.

“What’s this about?” Heatwave asked, putting his hands on a console and recoiling when it shocked him.

“You are currently experiencing an abundance of charge.” Chase explained, offering him the data pad. “I have researched solutions… but thought it unwise to discuss them where the team or the Burns family might overhear.”

“I find that rather strange and suspicious.” Heatwave stated bluntly, snatching the data pad away from Chase and skimming over it. After a few moments, he set the pad down on the console and stared at the blue mech.

Chase waited. Heatwave flushed. 

“You can’t possibly be serious.” He finally said.

“I have done the research. No one else has to know. And it is not as if I am asking you to be my Conjux Endura. I am simply attempting to do what is best for you and our team.” Chase replied.

“You’re implying we should _interface!_ ” Heatwave growled softly. “I… I can’t do that! I’m your leader! It’s inappropriate!” 

“Interfacing is not always inappropriate. There are times it can be considered a medical procedure and can also be used to ascertain a mech’s wellness.” Chase said, holding up a finger. “I spoke at length with CMO Ratchet about this.”

“You talked to _Ratchet?_ ” Heatwave looked mortified. “So, he knows about this?”

“I named no names.” Chase gave him a level gaze. “He knows only that I will be involved. Not who my partner will be.” 

Heatwave covered his face with both hands to hide the flush in his faceplates. “This is great. Just great!” He muttered. “This is what I get for saving the day.”

“If it makes you feel better, I find you a suitably attractive mech and will do my best to make it a pleasant experience.” Chase said, Heatwave looking at him accusingly. “You are under no obligation to return the sentiment.”

“Chase. Shut up.” Heatwave said with a long suffering tone. “Is this the only way?”

“The easiest and safest way.” Chase said. “And currently the only immediately available means.”

“Then let’s get it over with.” Heatwave looked away, trailing static as he stood away from the console. “And not a word to the others! _Especially Blades!_ ” 

“Agreed.” Chase nodded, opening the needed compartments on his torso and ex-venting shortly. “There are several command prompts you will require-”

“Yeah, I read your notes.” Heatwave snapped, following the squad car’s lead. He seemed less certain once his interface array was exposed, so Chase stepped closer.

“Perhaps you should sit.” Chase suggested. “The doctor said it could be rather overwhelming.”

“No.” Heatwave pulled his cables free and pointedly didn’t look at Chase. “The only way that would really work is if you were in my lap and this… this… It isn’t like that!”

“Very well. You should at least brace against the wall.” Chase gestured. “I don’t know if I will have enough processing power to catch you should you fall.” 

“Likewise.” Heatwave moved to the wall and awkwardly leaned on it, Chase following him at a polite distance. “Who goes first?” He muttered, Chase taking his hand and gently guiding it. “Here?” Heatwave asked, finger brushing a port and sending a jolt of electricity through Chase’s array.

“Yes.” Chase sounded slightly strained, so he reset his vocalizer. “The larger cable there. The smaller to the left.” 

The first connection made a charge buzz through the cruiser’s frame, the second jolted them both with sudden, unexpected sensation.

“You gotta… put the things…” Heatwave slurred, grasping at Chase’s cables in an attempt to help him.

When Chase plugged in his larger interface cable, he felt a simmering resentment fill him. It was warring with a deep sense of duty and an affection that seemed almost unexpected. It took the cruiser a second to realize he was feeling Heatwave’s emotions.

The smaller cable was fumbled home, and Heatwave cried out as the charge that had been building up in him found somewhere to go. Chase rocked forward and braced against the wall, optics wide.

Ratchet had told him it would feel good. It did, but it also felt intense. Very much so. He drew in air through every available vent and slowly let it out.

It washed hot over Heatwave’s frame. The fire truck looked at him with a conflicted expression. 

“F-feels strange.” He said weakly.

“Good strange?” Chase breathed. 

“Yeah. I guess.” There were errant flickers of emotion over their bond and Chase understood better how this was to work now that he was having a ‘hands on’ experience.

The blue mech concentrated on pleasure and sent it down the connection, Heatwave going rigid and letting out a gasp. Charge crackled over his frame and he once again fixed Chase with an accusing stare.

“That was…” He began, struggling to find words. 

“If we are to achieve overload, we need to work for it.” Chase informed him.

“Do you have to make it sound so clinical?” Heatwave’s frustration and embarrassment moved through their bond and Chase smiled.

“Perhaps you should make me feel differently about it, then.” He said, Heatwave flushing. “You have just as much control of this as I do. Tell me what to do. You don’t even need to use words to do it.” To punctuate his point, Chase sent another pulse of pleasure to the red mech, who huffed out heated air and sent it right back.

Oh. So that was how it felt. Chase hummed softly and sent shorter pulses that Heatwave echoed. Charge was now flickering over them both almost lazily, and Chase could feel the anxiety that Heatwave did as the internal charge began to build to uncomfortable levels.

Chase tried to soothe, went from urgent and demanding to something closer to a caress. Heatwave seized his arms and squeezed, making a soft noise of confusion.

The echoed sensation wasn’t as good to Chase as the blunt and almost forceful bursts Heatwave had been sending before, so he shook his head and leaned to speak into Heatwave’s audio receptor.

“You can be a little more rough. Commanding.” Chase said, Heatwave’s vents hitching. “You are my leader. Prove it.” 

It felt closer to waves crashing over him after that, and Chase shuddered deeply as he tried to focus on the caress. 

They fell into a rhythm, Chase applying pressure in slowly increasing increments and being rewarded by hard pulses of white hot appreciation when he did something right.

Soon, Heatwave’s hands trembled on Chase’s arms and charge was leaping off of him. He panted, open mouthed, frame blazing, and Chase could feel the pulses becoming erratic and almost panicked. 

He flooded the bond with need, with desire, and Heatwave made a strangled noise from behind clenched denta.

“You need to let go.” Chase whispered in a staticky voice. 

“I-I… I _c-can’t_.” Heatwave gasped. 

“Sometimes, the best way to solve a problem is to lose control.” Chase urged, pulses moving faster and faster, moving in time with his racing spark. He was at the edge, but he needed Heatwave to go first.

“Hnngh… Chase.” Heatwave panted, then leaned his head back against the wall. Charge arked from him where he touched it, and from where he touched Chase. 

“I am here.” Chase said. “I won’t let you fall.”

Something in their bond contracted and Chase instinctively put a hand over Heatwave’s mouth as he cried out and jerked hard in Chase’s grip.

Charge exploded out of the fire truck, burst through the bond and slammed into Chase like a freight train. He muted his vocalizer and found himself pressing Heatwave into the wall hard.

The overload was more intense than any of the lead up had been, with pleasure hammering through the bond, rippling and spreading with the current they shared. Chase was glad he had muted himself because he was sure he would have screamed. 

Things got dark and fuzzy, Chase finding himself bracing not only his weight but Heatwave’s as well. The red mech was offline, his frame buzzing and the smell of overheated wires and metal filling the space around them. It took Chase several long moments to come to his senses, the cruiser resetting optics and vocalizer a few times. 

There was a great deal of relief on Heatwave’s side of the bond when he woke, though it was immediately replaced by embarrassment when the fire truck realized Chase was still holding him.

“That’s better.” He muttered, trying to straighten. “I feel a little groggy.” 

“You don’t appear to have damage to your processor.” Chase said with a slightly wavering smile, wincing when Heatwave yanked his cables free.

“Thanks.” Heatwave said awkwardly. “I guess I owe you.” 

“No need.” Chase tucked his own cables away after liberating them. “I believe we are even.” Heatwave seemed almost disappointed. Chase straightened, closing his panels. “Of course, this isn’t the first time I came to your rescue. We will see what karma brings us in the future.” He concluded, Heatwave rolling his optics.

“I’m going to recharge.” He mumbled, pulling away and trying to get his cables back where they came from. “For the next year or two.” 

“I am going to check in with the Chief.” Chase said, finding he was a bit steadier on his feet now. “There may be work to be done.”

“It’s always work with you.” Heatwave was back to scowling. Chase knew he must have been feeling better now. “Don’t you ever take a break?”

“When it is needed. Or perhaps when the proper incentive is offered.” Chase smiled, heading out of the ship and closing the door behind him.

Heatwave followed after a moment, still scowling but also looking curious.

“Was that an invitation?” He demanded. “Cause it sort of sounded like one.”

“I suppose that is up to you.” Chase said, glancing over his shoulder at Heatwave and still smiling. “I will let you decide whether or not it is appropriate. You are the leader, after all.”


End file.
